Birth of the Arrows
by DarkBlur56
Summary: Prequel to Rise of the Arrows. Oliver and Harry were marooned on the island, and with no one coming for them, and dangerous foes coming to kill them, it will take everything the two have to survive, only thing is, in order to survive, the two will have to trust each other, and will have to stick together no matter what.


**Hey guys, for those who read the most part of Rise of the Arrows, this is a prequel, the Island years, so it takes five years before the events of the first book. Note: This story is a lot more action packed, and will be a bit more in detail of what causes the two to turn into the hardened men that they are. But anyway, here is the first chapter of Birth of the Arrows, and like always review.**

* * *

_Chapter One: The Storm._

* * *

**A**s Oliver Queen looked towards the yacht, he could only let out a sigh, one that could have meant anything from it would be a great day, or it was the worst day of his life, but it would end up being the worst day of his life possibly, as his father patted him on the back.

"Ready to take her out?" asked Robert, and Oliver smiled lightly.

"Do I even need to answer that, or is that just another one of your trick questions?" asked Oliver, and Robert let out a chuckle.

"We'll take the yacht out in a little bit, we have to wait for our guests to arrive," said Robert, and Oliver raised an eyebrow to him.

"Guests? Thought it was just going to be us going?" asked Oliver, and Robert shrugged slyly.

"It's for a deal... nothing else, although you never know what might happen..." said Robert, causing the young man to wonder what that even meant.

As much as Oliver knew his father, he was often surprised by some of the things that Robert Queen said. It was only a matter of time before that last part of the sentence would leave a mark on Oliver forever, whether he wanted it to or not... while in a car was a young male who would be part of Oliver's life after tonight for a large part of it...

As Harry Potter cleaned his glasses, while the three other people in the car were chatting away, he was thinking to himself about the whole events that were taking place.

Sure, Harry was happy that he was able to get out of Privet Drive during the summer, but the thing was, somehow he was not very happy about the whole situation. There was one thing good about this situation, he was going to be on a yacht. A yacht, of all the things he could be on for summer break, Harry Potter could not have thought he would be on a yacht. The downside, the Dursleys.

He was stuck with them for this trip, and Harry would've been glad to stay back in England, but the Dursleys were so stubborn that they had to bring him with. They would've put him in the cupboard under the stairs like they normally did, but Harry had got his own room, thank god for that. No more dust from the ceiling of the cupboard falling on him from Dudley, his irritable cousin, running up and down the stairs just to make him upset.

Another thing was, that since the Dursleys were going, they probably scored him a position to sleep in the bottom of the ship, that'd be the day, when the Dursleys wouldn't pull that stunt. That or they would use him as an anchor. An anchor, that was all the Dursleys thought of Harry, just something holding them down, ever since the night he ended up on their doorstep.

What Harry would've gave up so his parents could have been there, to keep him out of this life. Oh he could only dream. Harry's clothing that he was wearing at the moment was his new outfit that he had managed to talk his aunt and uncle to let him buy it.

His whole train of thought was blocking the outside world, as they passed through the massive Starling City. Starling City, that was where they were going, to get on the yacht. The yacht was owned by the Queens, a family of billionaires, and the owners of Queen Consolidated. The whole thing was for scoring a deal with Queen Consolidated, and Vernon could get a raise at Grunnings, the one place that England could employ the likes of Vernon Dursley.

Twelve years Harry had been living with this family, but Harry couldn't help anything, the headmaster of Hogwarts, Dumbledore, had been the cause of that, and then Harry remembered something Dumbledore said at the end of the first year at Hogwarts.

Voldemort, even in death, would try to come back, to take over the Wizarding World and anything in his way. It seemed that Harry's first two years at Hogwarts proved that. His friends helped him through things, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Those were the first two people that actually treated him like a friend, and Hermione, unlike every other girl in their year, was friends with him, not because he was the boy who lived, but for Harry himself.

Then his train of thought was suddenly derailed by his uncle, who was yelling his name at the top of his lungs.

"POTTER! Are you listening to me?" snapped Vernon, like a rotweiler with rabies, throwing Harry out of his thoughts. He was looking at the streets of Starling City, seeing the sidewalks full of life, way more people than Little Whinging. "POTTER!" Harry turned into the small four door car, to see quite the sight... Petunia, his aunt, and his cousin Dudley were looking at him like he was a piece of steak they were getting ready to dig into, and that thought terrified him. Even with Harry being a wizard with magic powers, he was absolutely petrified of them.

Harry turned to his uncle, who was yelling so much, Harry could see the veins pushed against the skin on Vernon's neck, and his face was pure red, and Vernon was getting ready to yell again, so Harry gulped real quick.

"What were you saying, I wasn't paying attention, was it that you didn't need to bring me with, or was it about how you don't trust me enough to leave me there for a few days with that one babysitter, or is it the fact you don't want my friends, who are _like _me to come over, and when you return find that your house is full of_freaks._" said Harry, and Vernon's veins seemed to grow twice their size in a matter of two seconds. Bracing himself for the worst, Harry looked out the window, but there was no yelling, or any noise to be truthful, it was peaceful... it didn't last long.

"Don't you dare talk to Vernon like that Potter! Just because you're related to us, doesn't mean you're welcome to be part of this, we are stuck together, and you will treat your uncle with respect!" said Petunia, and Harry looked towards her with a dull look like he didn't even care at this point, and truth was he didn't. All he dealt with was the same things, yelling, abuse, imprisoned.

"Well, you can thank Dumbledore for that." said Harry, and had a sudden realization, the one person who hadn't said a word in the car was dead quiet, and Harry turned his head slowly towards the blob near him, who was giving an evil grin. "Creepy. But what were you actually saying?"

"I explained to you that when we arrive at the Queen's yacht, you are to head straight to your room, and stay there." hissed Vernon, and Harry looked towards the rear view mirror, seeing Vernon's dark eyes.

"Oh, of course, like always, let me guess, my room is in the Brig? No, better yet, have me be the anchor, so you won't have to see me at all during the time." said Harry, and Dudley just gave a sinister smile, and Harry could see it, making his eyes get wide. "Don't even think about it Dudley. Remember, I have my magic."

"But too bad you can't use it out of that magic school of yours." said Dudley, and Harry pulled his wand out from his pocket, and pointed it at Dudley.

"Try me." said Harry, and Dudley became very quiet, showing Harry he had made his point. He loved freaking Dudley out, especially because of the fact Dudley was terrified of Hagrid, ah that was his favorite night with the Dursleys, surprisingly. "Hog tail."

Dudley touched the spot where Hagrid had made Dudley sprout a curly pink pig tail, and Harry chuckled.

"Enough! The both of you! And give that here!" said Petunia, trying to take Harry's wand. Harry put it in his pocket, and made a face.

"I'm surprised you allowed my friend Hermione, not the one who freed me from my jail cell, to watch my owl while we're gone." said Harry, and then the car slowed to a stop, as Harry saw a young woman walking away, looking awfully happy. The woman looked directly at Harry, and waved lightly, allowing Harry to lightly wave back, he hadn't seen her before, so she had to be from Starling City.

Once they got out, Harry caught his first glimpse at the Yacht, it was massive, quite beautiful as a matter of fact. He had got his bag of things, clothes, a phone, and a book from his friend Hermione, it was her favorite book.

"Remember what I said Potter..." hissed Vernon, and Harry nodded lightly, seeing the owner of the yacht, Mister Robert Queen walking towards them. Dudley suddenly pushed into Harry, almost knocking him down, but Harry managed to keep steady, causing Dudley some much anger.

"Wow," was all Harry could say when he continued to look at the yacht, until he moved by covering the lightning bolt scar on Harry's head, that looked brand new, even though he got it the night his parents died. That was probably largest worry the Dursleys had about Harry meeting the Queens, if they had seen the scar, they could have said they abused him. What the consequence was for that? Harry sure didn't know.

It wasn't all fake though, the Dursleys did in fact abuse him, and Harry couldn't do anything about it. Even with him being a wizard it didn't help him, Harry couldn't use magic outside of Hogwarts, let alone near none wizards and witches. Harry growled at that fact, and Vernon looked at him, causing Harry to stiffen up, letting out a breath as he did it.

"Mr. Dursley I presume?" asked Robert, reaching them, and Harry was still standing in his spot, with his book bag on his shoulder that held his stuff. Harry had been quiet for most of that time, but he nearly broke his silence when Dudley, trying to get behind his father, pushed Harry out of the way, nearly making him fall in the water.

_God dang you Dudley... _thought Harry, growling lightly enough for no one to hear him. What was it that made Harry so hate able, was it because of the fact his parents were different, and so was he? He felt like he didn't deserve it, at least he thought anyway. Maybe things would change for the better, hopefully, it was slim, but it could happen.

More like a chance for him to end up in an even worse position with the three, and Harry felt like he was going to freak out on Dudley if he pushed him one more time... and he knew it would not end well.

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Queen." said Vernon, and Harry pulled his secret phone out, one his friend Hermione had got him so they could keep in contact while he was gone. He felt it vibrate, and saw a message from her.

"Same here. Your kids don't like each other do they?" asked Robert, and Vernon turned to Harry and Dudley, who were giving each other death glares.

"The one with the phone isn't my kid, he's my wife's nephew." said Vernon, "wait, a phone? How on earth did he get that?"

"Got it from my friend. I thought it wouldn't bother anything," said Harry, while thinking, _and I could have something to do while trapped in my room._

Needless to say, he wasn't going to be trapped in his room at all after today, Harry knew that somehow, and didn't know what that meant, but he could only hope it was a good thing.

"Where's his parents?" asked Robert, and Harry looked up at Robert, who was looking at Harry, and the two made eye contact.

"Dead." said Harry, and Petunia, along with Vernon turned their heads towards Harry, not believing that, even though he was told to be quiet, he had broke his silence. Harry couldn't help **not to **say anything, even no matter how bad the truth was.

"Shame, but you look like you're in good hands," and Harry gave a faint smile to the man standing in front of him. Harry hadn't thought about the fact Robert was a billionaire, because he seemed just plain, nice.

_If you only had a clue... _thought Harry, before all of them went on the yacht, and Harry noticed that there was an eerie feeling around him, and he honestly didn't know why... he only knew that it was very noticeable, and it seemed like none of the others had noticed a single thing.

Oliver was standing only a few feet away, looking towards Harry, who hadn't even noticed him, or so Oliver thought, feeling sorry for Harry knowing that his parents were dead.

"Hey, you look a bit depressed..." said Sara Lance, walking on board, and Oliver smiled. "What was that look about?"

"Some kid came on board, I heard that his parents died, just was feeling sorry for him, that's all." said Oliver.

* * *

As the day went on, clouds started rolling in while the yacht sailed off to sea, Harry was laying on his bed in the small room that he had been basically assigned to, while Oliver enjoyed the day spending time with Sara, and with the inclusion of some wine, making it a great day for Oliver... between the two males, Oliver had the excitement that day...

Later that night, sitting in his small room, Harry looked around, not very large in size, enough to hold a bed, a nightstand, a small space to where he could enter the bathroom, and a small window to look out of. The room itself was in the middle of the Yacht. They were now in the ocean, away from the cities, just alone on the yacht, with The Dursleys aboard.

Here Harry was, trapped in his room, while his so called family were probably having the absolute best time of their lives, causing Harry to frown at it, but he couldn't complain, Vernon never took the phone away from him, and he still hadn't contacted Hermione since her message.

It was dark outside, telling Harry it was night time, as around the ship and miles around, thunder and lightning seemed to spread across the entire ocean. There was a storm around them, but where was the rain? When he pulled his phone out, Harry saw the time, it was almost Midnight. Great, all he needed was something to do before he would fall asleep. Harry looked at his phone, before going to the only contact he had in, before calling it.

"Hello?" asked Hermione Granger, answering the phone, and Harry smiled at the fact if he was forbidden to leave his room, he could have at least someone to talk to, even if he couldn't see her there.

"Hey, were you sleeping?" asked Harry, and heard a light yawn on Hermione's end, and that seemed to answer his question.

"I was, but I'm glad you called." said Hermione, and did another yawn. "How's the _vacation_ going?" Harry kind of noticed her tone when she said vacation, and smiled knowing she was knew what it was truly about.

"Not bad, stuck in my room, alone, nothing to do, nothing but talk to you that is." said Harry, and Hermione gave a laugh on the other end of the phone. "Well I'm not lying. How's Hedwig doing there?"

"Good, she loves it here, hey, I have a question, if you ever plan on getting rid of her, would you let me keep her?" Her voice made Harry know she wasn't kidding.

"Sure, but Hermione, I have to ask, how are you feeling, after you know, being petrified for a while." said Harry, and Hermione was quiet. "I hope I didn't make you upset."

"No you didn't, I was just thinking for a moment, but I feel fine, although I felt really weird when I came out of it," and Harry felt like he was starting to fall backwards, even though he was sitting against the wall.

"Hey, you get some sleep, I will talk to you tomorrow, okay?" asked Harry, and Hermione sighed.

"You promise?" asked Hermione, and Harry gave a laugh, before he noticed the nightstand moving around the room, sliding.

"I promise, night Hermione." said Harry, and got up, stopping the nightstand, trying to see what had caused it to move.

"Night Harry." replied Hermione, before she hung up the phone, and Harry put it in his pocket. Finally not able to take his boredom, he looked out of the room, trying not to see his aunt, or uncle, much less Dudley. There was a loud boom, and Harry had no idea where it had come from, but within a millisecond it seemed like he suddenly was thrown off guard by the ship making a sudden jerk to the side. Harry after a second saw water flying into the hallway, coming straight towards him. Harry gulped, before running back into his room, but the water's strength destroyed the door, and filled the room.

"Great." said Harry, and then was overwhelmed by the water, as it filled his room, and he saw his book bag, and also saw his wand floating. He couldn't reach it, as it was stuck in the remains of the broken door, and he saw Hermione's favorite book floating in the water, absolutely ruined.

_Hermione's going to kill me! _thought Harry, as he grabbed the book bag, as it had a photo of him, Ron, and Hermione together at the Burrow, Ron's home. Harry tried to swim out, but was struggling. He swam out of the ship, and noticed a grim sight above him, the Yacht had broke in half! Looking around, the dazed Harry saw Vernon trying to save Dudley, who was sinking, but there was one thing he couldn't tell, where was Petunia?

Swimming up towards the surface, dodging the debris, which was actually quite difficult, considering one: Harry never really swam, and two he was basically surrounded by them... it was only when he had made it through the debris that Harry had noticed someone floating to the surface, all the way over at the other half of the Yacht, it was a young blond woman. Of all the things that was happening, there was one thing Harry had to worry about, it was that he needed to breathe, and there was no air under water for him to breathe, otherwise he would end up drowning. He was running out of air quickly, and he wasn't going to reach the woman in time before he drowned, Harry had to reach the surface.

Just as he ran out of air, Harry reached the surface, and gasped for air as much as he could take in, and immediately exiting the water made him start to freeze, it seemed like a blizzard had just struck him out of nowhere, and then the current hit him, stopping his breathing, sending him back under, making the need to breathe even worse, his lungs feeling like it was shrinking.

Harry managed to get back to the surface, getting in some air... As the fresh air filled his lungs, he couldn't think, other than trying to get out of the water, and as much as he would hate to do it, try to save Dudley, but by now it was probably too late, and with that, Harry dived back under, and started to look around in the vast blue scenery as he scanned for any bodies or people who were alive, and only to see that the young woman was gone, and he couldn't see her, or his uncle and cousin, let alone his aunt who he presumed to be dead.

Then with what energy he had, he forced himself to look out of the water once more, and thankfully he managed to see a lifeboat full of people, at least three, enough for at least one more. So with that noted, he started swimming, and with all of his energy, Harry tried to reach the lifeboat with all of his might, but couldn't, he was too weak at this point, it had took most if not all of his energy just to escape the yacht sinking, and he knew he was still in the current of the sinking yacht, so using whatever strength he had left, he swam as fast as he could, trying to make it out of the current's reach.

Yelling, Harry swam, and heard a voice coming from the lifeboat saying they were going to paddle to him. Harry finally lost whatever energy he had left, and started to go under. Without any sign of anyone being close enough, Harry closed his eyes, before suddenly being grabbed by a young man with blonde hair. Harry opened his eyes to see the man lift him out of the water, and Harry grabbed onto the lifeboat, before the young man got in, as two older men, one being Robert Queen, pulled Harry.

"You okay?" asked the young man, and Harry lightly nodded, shivering. Harry didn't trust his words at all at this moment, as if his words could cause him to be thrown back in the water. "Was there anyone else in the water that you saw? A young woman?"

Harry lightly shook his head, trying to not think of anything but trying to get warm, and didn't remember seeing the woman in the water.

"Sara..." said the young man, and Harry looked up at him, trying to figure out what exactly was going on. From what he could tell, the yacht had not hit anything, nor had it have any damage, it was like it had simply broke in half like a twig. Harry wrapped his arms around himself, trying to capture any warmth that he had, but it seemed like to be an icecube in a freezer, that was how cold he was. The scene reminded the older men from how the R.M.S. Titanic had broke in half. It was terrifying how easily it had happened.

"You're freezing." said Robert, seeing how cold Harry was at that moment in time, and Harry seemed to be not listening, as all he did was stare down. Harry had just lost whatever family he had left...

_A few minutes earlier..._

Oliver had tried to grab Sara, but it was too late, Sara had been pulled under by the rushing water that was submerging the yacht, and Oliver had thought about yelling at the top of his lungs, but he was stopped by him being thrown under the ice cold water, and he barely dodged a couch that had come towards him, making him hit the wall, and then the current sent Oliver flying out of the yacht, and threw him into the open water... when he saw the small body of Harry swimming out with all of his might, but couldn't keep an eye on him as he came out of the water, and was pulled into the lifeboat by Robert.

Then that was when the mixture of the freezing water and the storm combined causing him to feel like he was starting to have hypothermia... and then that was when he heard Harry's voice yelling towards them.

"Dad, look... there!" said Oliver, seeing Harry's head poking out of the water.

"HOLD ON!" yelled Robert, and Oliver was shaking as the cold got worse

* * *

It was only when two days had passed after the yacht had went down, as the small lifeboat floated through the vast ocean, as Harry opened his tired eyes, as he had barely slept at all if he even did, and when he woke up all he could smell was the saltiness of the ocean... it was sickening.

Then out of nowhere Harry suddenly heard a loud gunshot, making his eyes open very wide. Except for the gunshot, Harry's surroundings were quite the sight... the smell of the salt water made his stomach turn over almost, birds cawing loudly, and all he could see around them was just plain water. Nothing else, no land, no nothing, only thing for miles around was the lifeboat.

Harry looked at the source of the gunshot, to find one of the older men had been shot in the head, and he was dead. Then he saw Robert holding a gun, and pointed it at a woman who they had managed to save from the waters. Just like the old man, the woman was shot in the head, and then Harry found himself being pointed at with the gun.

_God, I'm going to die here... _thought Harry, and closed his eyes, bracing for the fatal shot, but it never came.

"Protect him Oliver, you'll be all he has." said Robert, and then turned the gun on himself, and Harry gulped.

"Dad? NO!" yelled Oliver who was right next to him, and then just like that, the gun had went off, killing the billionaire, leaving Harry and the young man. "DAD!"

They sat there in silence for what seemed like forever, until the young man named Oliver turned towards Harry, with his eyes full of tears. Oliver hugged Harry, and it told Harry that they were going to make it out of this alive, no matter what... no... matter... what...

Oliver couldn't believe what had happened, his father had murdered two people, and then committed suicide, all of them could have made it... Robert Queen didn't have to kill himself, and now what was Oliver going to do with taking care of a young kid like Harry, Oliver was the spoiled kid of two billionaires, he had no experience like this, except his little sister, but that was different, they had a house... they were alone, no one else was there, Oliver was clueless.

Harry hadn't spoken a word at all until Oliver had broken the silence, simply saying: "Why?"

* * *

**Next chapter will be up soon, and review.**


End file.
